kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Murphy
Numbuh 59 is a male KND prisoner transport pilot who piloted Prison Transport Delta and was tasked with bringing Numbuh 206 to the Moonbase to be decommissioned, along with Numbuh 58. When Numbuh 206 escaped, Numbuh 86, who is sexist and considers boys inferior by default, blamed him because he was male. Numbuh 59 and Numbuh 58 appeared in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N. and Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard and Depthcharge's shared universes, Numbuh 59's name is Doug Murphy. He was a former member of Sector Q, where he was friends with Nolan York, before joining the Decommissioning Squad in 'Agenda', then getting angry at Nolan when he chose to stay with the Prospectors. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Doug and Gwen and a fleet of operatives planned an invasion against the Brotherhood of Evil's base. Doug and Gwen were defeated by Danika and April, and later taken to Final Brain. They revealed to Nolan that they let him go before because they wanted him to have a second chance. But Brain's manipulative ways kept Nolan on his side, and Nolan froze Doug and Gwen in liquid nitrogen using the Freezer 5000. Near the end of his story arc, Nolan set the two free so they could take him up to Moonbase. They unhesitantly put him in handcuffs and brought him up there as their prisoner. After Nolan explained to everyone that he wanted a second chance, Doug and Gwen begrudgingly let Nolan go. The two later helped Nolan access the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. Top Secret Files, where they learned the secret history about Revan Bane Sidious. Not long after, the Brotherhood of Evil invaded the Moonbase due to shut-off defenses, and the two immediately blamed Nolan. Madame Rouge had also tricked Nolan into giving her the Code Module, making it all the more convincing. After they all escaped the captured Moonbase, Doug and Gwen sang with the others as they watched Nolan's banishment. During "Call All Heroes", Doug and Gwen were attacked by an Imperial Elite Guard. And despite all that's happened, Nolan saved the before it was too late. Doug and Gwen were later gathered with the rest of the surviving heroes from other worlds by Wesley Dodds and Larry Oldman. As they infiltrated the Brotherhood's base, Wesley told them how Nolan wouldn't've gotten mixed with the Brotherhood if it wasn't for them, and they felt guilty. Once they broke into the arena, they fought with Nolan and helped him try to reach The Brain. After Nolan's battle with Revan Bane Sidious, Doug and Gwen went up onto the roof to help Nolan. The two were immediately trapped in a storm of Force Lightning as Revan imagined them being Doug and Gwen's respective parents, back when he was in KND. Having regained control of his legs, Nolan stood and rescued the two by grabbing Revan and throwing him over the edge. Afterwards, Doug and Gwen admitted to being responsible for Nolan's turn to the Dark Side and apologized. Nolan forgave them and they all became friends again. The two were later at Nolan's award ceremony on Moonbase, helping Nolan to stand as he received his medal. In the end of Rachel's Story Arc, Katie and Eva find him making out with Numbuh 58 in a Moonbase closet. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Doug is married to Gwen, and has two kids, a daughter named Maddy and a son named Zach. Appearance When on his duty on the Decommissioning Squad, he wears his uniform with his helmet and goggles. When not on duty, he wears a brown shirt under a dark jacket and jeans. He has shaggy black hair and midnight-blue eyes. Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:KND Characters Category:Global Command Category:Sector Q Members Category:Murphy Family